Numerous asymmetric reactions including asymmetric reduction have been developed, and there have been many reports on asymmetric reactions which use an asymmetric metal complex having an optically active phosphine ligand as a catalyst that is used in those asymmetric reactions. On the other hand, it has been frequently reported that, for example, a complex in which an optically active nitrogen compound is coordinated to a transition metal such as ruthenium, rhodium or iridium, has excellent performance as a catalyst for asymmetric synthesis reactions. Thus, a wide variety of optically active nitrogen compounds have been hitherto developed in order to enhance the performance of this catalyst (Non-Patent Literatures 1, 2, 3 and 4).
Among others, M. Wills et al. have reported complexes in which a diamine moiety and an aromatic compound (arene) portion coordinating a ruthenium complex are linked via a carbon chain, and these complexes are known to exhibit a higher activity as compared with conventional catalysts (Non-Patent Literatures 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10).